14 l 02: Pensamientos
by Ela Morgenstern
Summary: que es lo que piensa sanae nakazawa en este dia tan especial que es el 14 de febrero al no verse correspondida por el amor de su vida, el cual solo piensa en el balón? vale la pena seguir esforsandose?... descubranlo, oneshort, onegai RR!


El viento soplaba fuerte revolviendo sus corto cabello castaño el cual tapaba un poco su rostro el cual mantenía agachado, se notaba que había llorado recientemente por lo rojo de sus ojos, lo cual se podía observar en el reflejo que se formaba en las cristalinas aguas del rió, mientras permanecía recargada en el barandal del puente que lo cruzaba

-Soy una tonta- cosa que se repetía constantemente, mientras las lágrimas restantes resbalaban de sus mejillas a volverse una con la corriente

Pero… que había sucedido como para tenerla tan triste? Llorando una fría mañana de febrero al borde del puente de un riachuelo? ...

--------

_Dos días atrás…_

_-Sanae chan! A donde vas?- la aludida se paro en seco y se dio media vuelta algo nerviosa al conocer perfectamente la voz de quien la llamaba_

_-ha… Tsubasa n.nUu hola… pues… a casa- Tsubasa la miro algo confundido_

_-pero si el entrenamiento aun no termina… - _

_-es que, antes tengo que pasar al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas que necesito- Tsubasa sonrió y se acerco a Sanae, tomándola de la mano para regresar a la cancha para continuar con el entrenamiento –pero que… Oo- balbuceo Sanae algo descolocada_

_-si esperas a que termine el entrenamiento prometo acompañarte a hacer tus compras, si?-_

_-pe… pero por que!- Sanae se encontraba bastante sorprendida… como es que Tsubasa se ofrecía a acompañarla! _

_-así no regresaras sola tan tarde a casa… eso es lo que te preocupa, no?- pregunto Tsubasa inocentemente, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, mientras Sanae casi tropezaba con una tremenda gota en la nuca_

_-no exactamente… pero esta bien, vamos…- como decirle que no a ese chico de dulce mirada y tierna sonrisa? Que en vez de cerebro tenia un balón de soquer?... por lo menos ella no podía, no Sanae Nakasawa_

--------

-como poder hacerlo?...por que es tan difícil?... – entre sus heladas manos sujetaba con fuerza una bonita caja negra atada con un listón rojo y otro blanco, el cual en una de sus tiras colgantes tenia algo escrito, el nombre del destinatario

Sin duda lo que mas odiaba de ese día era la tristeza que siempre la embargaba al principio, no podía evitar sentirla, después de todo ella no tenia lo que representaba a "ese día" en especifico: el amor

Por que seguir adelante con detalles, miradas, palabras, con tanto apoyo incondicional, por que seguir dejando al lado sus deseos anteponiendo los de el? Dejar de lado sus sueños para estar siempre a su lado, sin que el se diera cuenta?

Por que eso era, el nunca notaba nada! Entonces para que seguir? Por que estaba ahí? Congelada hasta los huesos, llorando por alguien que nunca voltearía a verla como algo que no fuera la manager de su equipo? De la misma forma en que miraba a otras tres chicas que cumplían la misma tarea dentro del equipo

-te odio tanto… te odio por que no puedo dejar de quererte…- sollozo mientras su cabello tapaba sus muy enrojecidos ojos

--------

_En el supermercado…_

_Tsubasa caminaba a la par que Sanae, que sacaba una pequeña lista de su maletín, la leyó atentamente para ver que necesitaría_

_-leche… cacao… margarina… moldes…?... para que será todo eso?- Nakasawa se sobresalto un poco al darse cuenta de que Tsubasa leía por encima de su hombro la lista –algún postre?-_

_Algo por el estilo- sonrió nerviosamente mientras tomaba un carrito y ponía su maletín ahí, Tsubasa hizo lo mismo y le quito el control del carrito a Sanae que se sorprendió por eso, cosa que Ozhora noto al verla y le sonrió_

_Así podrás buscar mas a gusto las cosas- Sanae asintió sonriente, vaya, no conocía ese lado tan caballeroso y galante de Tsubasa ( cerezo: galante? Pero si solo estaban en un supermercado! XD)_

_Así transcurrieron casi dos horas, recorriendo pasillos, charlando alegremente entre comentarios y bromas, conviviendo tanto como hacia muchísimo que no lo hacía, como el par de viejos amigos que eran _

--------

-por que ese interés tan repentino? Te burlas acaso? – le preguntaba la triste castaña a su reflejo que solo contestaba repitiendo sus palabras-

Por que tenia que dolerle tanto algo tan simple y común… el amor no correspondido se ve todos los días, a todas horas, en todas partes… es un concepto por demás gastado, por que su caso debía ser algo especial? bu bu no me nota, no me pone agencio…

Incluso el verlo desde ese punto de vista lo hacia ver patético?... cuando dejo de ser esa niña fuerte y decidida, gritona y mandona, respetada y temida? Para pasar a convertirse en una "jovencita" tierna y tranquila, por no decir llorona y cursi como todas las demás que inundaban el mundo?... realmente no se visualizaba así en un futuro cuando tenia unos años menos… pero las cosas pasan, y el estar enamorada nos llega a provocar tales reacciones

Su adorado capitán le causa esas reacciones…

--------

_-ha… así que harás chocolates… pero entonces, por que moldes redondos? – se preguntaba divertido Tsubasa mientras caminaban rumbo a casa de Sanae, la cual no pudo evitar que Tsubasa llevara las compras -se los darás a algún chico, no?- comento atinadamente causando un leve sonrojo de su acompañante_

_-he… si, pero eso que tiene que ver? – Tsubasa alzo el dedo índice y se golpeteaba la barbilla pensativo_

_-bueno, lo mas normal es que fueran en forma de corazón, estrellas, flores… o yo que se- Sanae se sorprendió ante el comentario_

_-de donde sacas eso?- Tsubasa saco la lengua juguetonamente mientras una gota le resbalaba por la nuca_

_-bueno, así han sido los que siempre me dan las chicas- Sanae nomás bajo la cabeza con una gota en la nuca, era mejor no decir nada, además era normal que Tsubasa recibiera siempre esa clase de regalos al ser un chico tan popular –entonces como los harás?-_

_--con forma de balones de soccer – respondió sin darle importancia, algo desanimada_

_-vaya! Eso es genial- sonrió Tsubasa sorprendido – y quien será el afortunado en recibirlos?- un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Sanae y casi tropieza, pero paso desapercibido para su amigo, y echo a correr inesperadamente hacia su casa que estaba ya muy cerca –hey! Sanae! _

_-esas cosas no se dicen!- respondió, y ambos se echaron a reír al llegar ante la puerta de los Nakasawa_

_-entonces no me dirás?- pregunto mientras entraban a la casa, y dejaba las cosas en la mesa para que su amiga las acomodara_

_-para que, si ni siquiera se si los aceptara…-_

_-no digas eso, por que no lo haría? Eres una chica muy talentosa, linda y alegre, cualquiera estaría feliz de recibir tus chocolates… me da un poco de envidia ese chico, sabes?-_

_Aquel comentario sorprendió sobremanera a Sanae, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escucharlo, cosa que trato de ocultar acomodando las cosas en la cocina_

_-… es que, adoro los chocolates, e imagino que si tu los preparas sabrán mucho mejor ya que cocinas muy bien sanae chan! - Agrego alegremente acercándole otras cosas a su amiga para que las acomodara, la cual casi se cae de espaldas al escucharlo… sin algo que ocupara su mente aparte del balón, era la comida _

_Así pasaron un buen rato, en el que Nakasawa accedió a enseñarle como preparar los chocolates a su amigo, el cual estaría puntual al siguiente día en casa de su amiga _

--------

Al solo recuerdo de esos momentos, no podía evitar sonreír tiernamente

–cursi cursi! Que cursi eres!- se repetía a si misma mientras sonreía mas ampliamente levantándose y limpiándose las lagrimas

Volteo a ver a su alrededor, había pasado casi una hora desde que peleaba consigo misma en ese lugar y la ciudad comenzaba a tomar su vida habitual, eran las 7 e incluso a es ahora se podían apreciar parejas de enamorados caminando juntos rumbo a sus trabajos, o a la escuela, o a donde quiera que fueran… pero juntos y felices al fin y al cabo

-que envidia…- murmuro para si misma con un gesto de puchero al contemplar tan felices momentos ajenos… por que no podía recordar ninguno propio? Por que a sus escasos 15 años nunca había aspirado a tener siquiera un novio

Sus amigas siempre le criticaban eso, siendo tan linda había mas de un chico detrás de ella, pero siempre rechazaba cualquier propuesta, y era en momentos como ese precisamente, cuando pensaba por que lo hacia…

Por que?... por estar con alguien que nunca me vera mas que como amiga?

Por que vivir una vida solitaria por un simple momento de felicidad al ver como me dirige una mirada, o una sonrisa, el escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios

Por que no simplemente pudo decirle que si a alguien mas, y olvidarse de el, que nunca sabría de su existencia a menos que fuera de cuero pintado de negro y blanco?... por que así es el amor!

Amor… esa palabra que siempre evitaba mencionar en la misma oración que aquel nombre, dado que no gustaba de hacerse falsas ilusiones

--------

_-cuidado que se te quema Tsubasa! Revuélvelo bien!- le casi gritaba Sanae a su amigo que parecía no poner mucha atención a sus lecciones y había dejado abandonado su chocolate derretido para preparar los moldes _

_-vamos, calma, tengo todo bajo control, Sanae chan!- le respondió untándole chocolate con el dedo a su amiga en la nariz _

_y así pasaron toda la tarde haciendo y comiendo chocolates en casa de los nakasawa_

_-vaya… eres muy bueno cocinando- comento Sanae al ver los chocolates en forma de estrella que Tsubasa había echo –dado que era los únicos moldes que Sanae tenia aparte de los circulares que ella usaba_

_-todo es fácil con una maestra tan buena como tu- Sanae se sonrojo ante el comentario y prefirió continuar decorando sus chocolates sin decir nada –hey1 sin tocar!- regaño falsamente enojada a Tsubasa que intentaba tomar uno de los chocolates en forma de balón furtivamente_

_-solo uno!- rogó con carita de cachorrito tierno, la cual le salía bastante bien_

_-claro que no jovencito!-_

--------

-no te preocupes… los probaras en un rato mas tontito…- sonrió para si misma marchando rumbo a la escuela, tarareando una muy conocida canción - all lovers make… make te same mistake…yes, they do, yes all lovers make, make the same mistake... as me and you...(8)-

-te ves muy alegre Sanae- comento ryo al verla llegar a la escuela tarareando aquella diabética canción ( cerezo: creanme, esa canción es azucarada hasta la ultima coma)

-no tengo por que no estarlo…"_solamente el chico que me gusta no me corresponde y dudo que alguna vez lo haga… pero que mas da_?"- Sanae sonrió y se echo a reír entre sus pensamientos dejando a Ishisaki perplejo siguiendo a su amiga hasta el salón

-buenos días Sanae chan!- aquella voz le era tan familiar que no necesitaba voltear a ver ara saber de quien se trataba

-buenos días, Tsubasa!-

Los chicos salieron al pasillo conversando sobre su tema favorito: fútbol, y sanea fue con ellos, con cierto paquete en las manos, pero pronto se vieron abandonados por el chico con cara de mono ya que este fue corriendo a ver a su querida Yukari chan la cual llegaba recién al salón

-nunca cambiara- dijeron los dos al unísono echándose a reír al darse cuenta

-toma, son para ti- dijo Tsubasa entregándole una bolsita blanca con estrellitas a Sanae, ella la tomo sorprendida y vio su contenido, el cual era precisamente los chocolates que el había preparado

-pero… pero…- no sabia ni que decir, sin mencionar que no podía evitar sonrojarse por tal gesto

-es que, eran tantos que no pude comérmelos todos y pensé, con quien podría compartirlos?... y no había nadie mejor que tu en al lista, ya que me enseñaste y ayudaste a prepáralos… quería que los probaras – su corazón dio un vuelco tremendo y no le cabía mas alegría en el, Sanae sonrió alegremente tratando de contener todos esos sentimientos y le presento aquel paquete de la discordia

-toma, es para ti- Tsubasa tomo el paquete y se quedo bastante sorprendido

-pero… que no se los ibas a dar a cierto chico…- pregunto sin saber si abrir el paquete o no

-"no es el momento"- pensó, sin que eso pudiera arrebatarle tanta felicidad – eran muchos, y no creo que el pudiera terminárselos solo… y querías probarlos no?... así que son en agradecimiento por ayudarme tanto estos dos días- ambos sonrieron, y caminaron juntos hacia sus clases, comiendo chocolates alegremente

_People, Take my advine… if you love someone don't tink twice... love her anyway, love her everyday ..._

-"sin duda, eres una mentirosa empedernida, Sanae Nakasawa"-

No importa que tan lejos o que tan cerca este, si pierdes más de lo que quisieras ganar, si sabe que existes o eres un cero a la izquierda, nada importa, si realmente amas a ese alguien, por el cual darías todo con tal de verlo sonreír, de que sea feliz, sin importar no ser uno mismo… por que, como dicen…

"_Para mi aquel que posee amor, no considera una preocupación que los sueños no se vuelvan realidad, pues percibe la realidad misma como un sueño. No necesita nada, pues logro llegar a conclusión de que después del amor puro todo viene por añadidura. Procura hacerlo todo con pasión, como si fuere su último día sobre la faz de la Tierra. Pretende tomar lo bueno de la existencia y dejar de lado lo negativo, y sabe discernir entre a quien vale la pena amar y a quien no._

_Para quien esta lleno de amor, es fácil abstraer todo concepto en un solo detalle o palabra y lograr que los demás hagan lo contrario. Le es posible llegar a culminar su madurez regresando a la inocencia una vez más. Quien ama, sabe perdonar y no guarda rencores. Se preocupa por ser agradable a los seres que ama, prefiere decir una verdad dolorosa a decir una mentira que destruya, y jamás busca el daño ajeno._

_Quien es capaz de dar amor, puede seguir dándolo sin dejar atrás la amistad. También, no se le hace difícil pensar que admirar toda la creación, y encontrar hasta en una gota de lluvia cuanto nos quiere nuestro creador, es amor."_

Si realmente se ama a alguien… nada importa mas que el amor…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

uff! Terminado a las 4 am del lunes 13 d febrero….

Un fic especial para el 14/02 del 06…. Un día , el primer día que pasare totalmente depresiva ene estas fechas… nada había logrado esto… hasta e momento en que me tope con algo llamado amor no correspondido, no es la primera vez que sucede, pero si la primera que pega en serio… well

Espero les guste, y esto marca mi retorno a los fics de tsubasa esperen pronto la continuación de our relation, primero en el foro de capitán Tsubasa y después aki… socia perdón por toda la demora n.nUu

Gracias lily por el apoyo y espera también el reestreno de obsesión: tu y yo, como lo habías pedido

Kreanme .-. la depresión ayuda a escribir XDUu esto esta demasiado cursis, pero plasmé todo lo que siento

Va dedicado a coke, ya que el ultimo fragmento en itálica, es de su trabajo sobre la interpretación del amor, al kaul ayude a escribir –no se como pero el dijo eso XD

Y a cierto tonto –coke sabe quien es XD- que me inspiro para escribir esto

Pasen un feliz 14/02 ke yo lo pasare comiendo nieve compulsivamente por la depresión xDDD con el pollo mexxDDDDD

La song es sugar baby love, versión en ingles de yoko ishida, de tiny show fairy sugar

cerezo astorya

ke vivan las hijas de la luna!


End file.
